Finger Beam
or & or & or & or & or & or & or & or or & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Crasher Cannon Death Beam Dodon Ray Finger Blitz Barrage Galick Beam Kankousen Magnum Finger Prelude to Destruction Scatter Finger Beam Special Beam Cannon Wrath of the God of Destruction' }} is an energy wave used by many fighters. Overview The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. Usage King Piccolo uses it to prevent Goku from using his Power Pole to dodge his Explosive Demon Wave. Piccolo uses it to destroy some falling debris before it falls on a woman and her child. Vegeta uses a version called Galick Beam. Yamcha uses one in an Energy Clash against Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam during their training on The Lookout.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" Nappa uses a Finger Beam of electricity when attacking a city in Dragon Ball Z anime filler during the three hours wait for Goku.Dragon Ball Z episode 26, "Nappa's Rampage" Cui is seen injuring a boy named Bun with a Finger Beam during the latter's flashback. The Namekian Elder Moori uses finger beams to destroy the scouters of Frieza and his soldiers (one of soldiers being Dodoria). Jeice and Burter use Finger Beams as part of their Crasher Cannon technique. Captain Ginyu uses a barrage version called Visionary Attack against Goku. The Finger Beam is also a signature move used by the duo Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 on various occasions, notably during Future Krillin's assassination, during the destruction of West City and its people, and in the battles with Future Gohan and Future Trunks. Super Saiyan Gotenks and Piccolo use Finger Beams to fry pieces of Super Buu after he was blasted by Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, however, the Majin is able to regenerate.Dragon Ball Z episode 259, "Trapped in Forever" Goku fires a finger blast inside Buu while Vegeta uses his Galick Beam.Dragon Ball Z episode 275, "Deadly Vision" Super Buu's Finger Beam looks similar to his Vanishing Beam. He uses the attack against Gotenks, who splits back into Goten and Trunks right before the blast hits him.Dragon Ball Z episode 262, "Unlucky Break" He uses it again in an attempt to kill Dende and Mr. Satan, but the blast is destroyed by Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" Kid Buu is seen using a Finger Beam to kill Alpha-seijins during a flashback, as well as to destroy planets.Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" In Dragon Ball Super, Gohan is shown using a Finger Beam, titling it "Great Saiyaman Beam", to knock out one of the Duo of Robbers who was possessed by Watagash. This forced Watagash out of his body and fled for the time being. During the Tournament of Power, Super Saiyan God Goku uses his own variant against Caulifla and Kale, where he points his finger in a gun-like fashion and fires ki-blasts - only for them to dodge. Omega Shenron uses the Finger Beam to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator and during his battle against Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms (Omega Shenron uses yellow, red and green Finger Beams and also uses a red version of the Finger Blitz Barrage). Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Turles fires his finger blasts from his index and middle fingertips, and uses it to attack Icarus in order to make Gohan angry and draw out his Great Ape form. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, The evil Namekian Lord Slug uses a Finger Beam to kill his henchman Commander Zeeun for making a foolish comment regarding Lord Slug's age. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Salza used it on various occasions while on Earth with Cooler, and can even use the five shot version Scatter Finger Beam. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 13 is also capable of firing finger beams, with the beams being large enough to virtually eclipse Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Zangya, Bido and Bujin use red finger beams against Gohan (although Bido also uses a two handed version of the Scatter Finger Beam called Brave Gatling). Variations *Dodon Ray' – Finger Beam used by Crane School's fighters. **'Dodon Barrage' – The Energy Beam Barrage version of the Dodon Ray, in which many Dodon Rays are fired in quick succession. Used by Chiaotzu, as well as the Crane School's fighters in ''Dragon Ball Online. **'Super Dodon Blast' – A powerful version of the Dodon Ray used by Chiaotzu. **'Neo Dodon Ray' – A very powerful version of the Dodon Ray used by Tien Shinhan in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. ***'Ultra Dodon Ray' - A version of Dodon Ray even stronger than Neo Dodon Ray that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A powerful Finger Beam involved by an energy spiral used by Piccolo, Cell, Cell Jr., and Super Buu (w/ Piccolo absorbed). **'Special Beam Blast' - A quick-fire version of Special Beam Cannon used by Piccolo, Gohan, and Super Buu (w/Gohan absorbed) in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ***'Super Special Beam Cannon' - A stronger version of Special Beam Cannon used by Piccolo, EX Prilin, Kallohan, Kibicollo Kai, Picohan, and Prilin in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Full Power Special Beam Cannon' - A version of Special Beam Cannon even stronger than Super Special Beam Cannon used by Piccolo, EX Prillin, Kallohan, Kibicollo Kai, Picohan, and Prillin in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Dragon Light Bullet' - A energy sphere fired from the user's index finger. Kami's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Kankousen' – Triangular Finger Beam attack used by Scarface and Shorty. *'Galick Beam' – The Galick Gun fired in Finger Beam form. This version is used Vegeta. *'Crasher Cannon' – Finger Beam used by Jeice and Burter. *'Visionary Attack' – Finger Beam barrage used by Captain Ginyu. *'Death Beam' – Finger Beam used by the Frieza Race royal family and Cell. **'Barrage Death Beam' – A Energy Beam Barrage version of the Death Beam used by Frieza, Cooler, and Cell. **'Emperor's Death Beam' - A extremely powerful version of the Barrage Death Beam used by Golden Frieza. **'Grand Death Beam' - A stronger version of Death Beam used by True Golden Frieza against Universe 9's Assassins. This version features multiple Death Beams that can be directed after firing and Frieza can also fire them from all of his fingers, resulting in an attack that is difficult to evade. ***'Cage of Light' - A variation of Grand Death Beam that by firing the beams continuously can allow Frieza to create a cage of energy beams. Used against Dyspo during the Tournament of Power. **'Crazy Finger Beam' – An Energy Beam Barrage version double-handed (index fingers and middle fingers) of the Death Beam used by Frieza. **'Chaotic Dead End' – A powerful version of the Death Beam used by Cooler. **'Full Power Death Beam' – The very powerful version of the Death Beam used by King Cold, Frieza and Cell. **'Death Wave' – A Death Beam version in energy blade form used by Frieza, Dr. Lychee and Froze. **'Death Razor' – A Death Beam version in explosive energy blade form used by Chilled. **'Absolute Evil' – Team attack used by Frieza and Cell. They perform the Barrage Death Beam as one of their movements. *'Multiple Masenko' - A two-handed finger beam technique used by King Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Scatter Finger Beam' – A Finger Beam version fired of all the hand fingers. This technique is used by King Piccolo, Salza, and Vegito. **'Brave Gatling' – A double-handed version of the Scatter Finger Beam, used by Bido. **'Blitzkrieg' - A double-handed version of the Scatter Finger Beam, used by Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – A Continuous Energy Bullet version of the Finger Beam used by Meta-Cooler, Super Baby-Vegeta and Omega Shenron. *'Rapid Fire' – Cell is capable of to shoot this Energy Wave Barrage technique through of the index finger. *'Perfect Shot' - A Finger Beam used by Cell as part of his Time to Die technique. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as an green energy sphere fired from the finger tips. *'Magnum Finger' – A powerful Finger Beam technique used by Gotenks in his base from in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Prelude to Destruction' – A Finger Beam attack used by Whis in video games. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – A Finger Beam attack used by Beerus. *'Transfiguration Beam' – Majuub is able to shoot this technique through of his index fingers. *'Flash Bomber' – Super 17 is capable to use all his fingers to fire a barrage of energy waves. **'Super Flash Bomber' – The very powerful version of Flash Bomber used by Super 17. *'Dragon Thunder' – Rage Shenron and Omega Shenron usually are able of to fire this electricity technique through of their index fingers. **'Magical Thunder' - A magical technique similar to Dragon Thunder used by Dabura, Damira, Demon King Daccolo, Fused Zamasu, Offworlder Tekka, and several minor characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Psychic Thunder' - A stronger version of Magical Thunder learn by Dabura, Damira, Demon King Daccolo, Fused Zamasu, Offworlder Tekka, and several minor characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Illusion Thunder' - A version of Magical Thunder even stronger than Psychic Thunder that can be learned by Dabura, Damira, Demon King Daccolo, Fused Zamasu, Offworlder Tekka, and several minor characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. *****'Illusion Beam Cannon' - The combination of Illusion Thunder and Full Power Special Beam Cannon that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *****'Illusion Dodon Ray' - The combination of Illusion Thunder and Ultra Dodon Ray that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Focal Point' - A finger beam variation used by Omega Shenron. Named in Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. The attack is named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Justice Beam' - A Finger Beam used by Top. Video Game Appearances The attack is used by the Future Androids in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Finger Beam is a Blast 2 used by Lord Slug in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and a super attack used by Frieza in his third form in the ''Raging Blast'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi; when Frieza uses it, he fires two beams at the same time, from the index fingers on each hand. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series, Android 18 uses the finger beam to end her Rush Attack (Sadistic 18). Syn Shenron uses his green Finger Beam in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and Dragon Ball Heroes, Kami fires an energy sphere from his index finger called Dragon Light Bullet. Gallery Trivia *In the manga, Sternritter member Bazz-B can do the finger beam in various ways, Such as using his three special moves: Burner Finger 1, Burner Finger 2 and Burner Finger 3, which creates lava instead doing a destructive blast upon impact. Burning Full Fingers, is a blast used by Bazz-Bs' epihetet, "The Heat". Which he uses all five fingers to make a destructive blast in a cone of reishi-fire. *In both the manga and anime of , Marine Admiral Kizaru can do the finger beam in various ways as well thanks to his light energy-based Devil Fruit powers. *In both the manga and anime of One Piece yet again, the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo can do a move that is very similar to the finger beam, the Bullet String. Except that it was not a destructive blast like the other finger beam moves as it is based on Doflamingo's string-based Devil Fruit powers. *In both the manga and anime of , a type of ghost called Rotkäppchen Waltzer, that was used by The Flat Sisters can do the finger beam by pointing all ten of its fingers towards it's opponent or opponents. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves